wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Nat Pagle
, Krasarang Wilds , Garrison }} Nat Pagle is a famous fisherman who was previously located in Dustwallow Marsh, but is now located in Pandaria as a daily quest giver with his own Friend faction, Nat Pagle (faction). He can now be found at Anglers Wharf in Krasarang Wilds. Prior to Mists of Pandaria He was a level 45 fishing trainer located at Nat's Landing in Tidefury Cove. The island is southwest of the Alliance port city Theramore in the contested territory of Dustwallow Marsh. He was (and still is) the most famous and well-known fisherman (or ) in World of Warcraft. Apparently, he used his fame (or got famous) by launching or licensing his own line of fishing equipment. He states he has no particular interest in fishing, but has been fishing for 20-30 years. He also says that fishing is "a great excuse to drink ... heavily", and therefore he is assumed to be an alcoholic. This assumption is also supported by the fact that there are many booze bottles found at Pagle's Pointe in the Zul'Gurub instance, which is presumably a former fishing spot of his. Nat Pagle's location was at in Dustwallow Marsh. He started the following quests: * (Fishing) * * A fishing skill of 225 and a minimum level of 35 were required to start the quests. After Patch 3.1, this quest was no longer required to attain the Artisan fishing level. The quest offered a special superior-quality fishing pole instead. If you already completed the quest, you could visit Nat Pagle to receive this fishing pole. Players could obtain the quest when opening a Battered Tackle Box containing the tape, found at Pagle's Pointe in Zul'Gurub. This quest involved returning the tape to Nat. When completing this quest, he said it is his favorite measuring tape and shares information about the hydra Gahz'ranka. In another repeatable quest given by Nat, after completing "Nat's Measuring Tape" and having a fishing skill of 300 or higher, he gave instructions for summoning Gahz'ranka at Pagle's Pointe. He also sold the lures needed for summoning Gahz'ranka. These Mudskunk Lures had to each be filled with 5 Zulian Mudskunk in order to be used. Zulian Mudskunk are caught in Zul'Gurub itself. This Zul'Gurub boss encounter was optional and could be done only once after every reset of the instance. In-game, various items besides the ones in Nat Pagle's line of fishing equipement (below) can be found. Most notorious is the book . It is by this book that Nat Pagle was first connected to the quest for the legendary sword Ashbringer. The last readable page contains only the words: "... And so that's where you'll find the legendary sword of the Scarlet Highlord, Ashbringer. Ain't it amazin' what you run into in an ordinary day of fishin'?" In Patch 2.3 Starting in Patch 2.3, Nat is involved in the quest line, started by Sergeant Amelyn ( ), which ultimately has players fighting Tethyr, a Level ?? Elite (Boss) Sea monster, with the help of some guards from Theramore. Nat's appearance begins with the quest offered by "Dirty" Michael Crowe. Nat offers . After accepting the quest, apply the he gives you, then swim southwest to the wrecked ship. Swim around until a level 37 Lurking Shark aggros, then swim back up to Nat to complete the quest. After completing Nat's Bargain, he offers directing players to Major Mills near the docks of Theramore. In Mists of Pandaria With the release of Mists of Pandaria, Nat Pagle was relocated to Anglers Wharf in Krasarang Wilds as a daily quest giver with his own faction (Nat Pagle (faction)). In Warlords of Draenor Nat Pagle is available as a Follower (a survival hunter) to players who have accomplished a number of fishing-oriented tasks on Draenor. To unlock Nat, players must earn the achievement, reach 700 fishing skill, and build a level 3 Fishing Hut. Once these tasks are completed, the player can pick up the quest A true Draenor Angler at their fishing shack. Once completed, a follow-up quest adds Nat Pagle to your garrison. Nat Pagle's line of fishing equipment These are the items either used, launched, or licensed by Nat Pagle. Most of these items give +fishing skill and are obtainable as a drop or quest reward. * * * * * * * Other items connected to Nat Pagle are: * , found as a random drop in the Alterac Valley battleground. * , found in Dire Maul. Quotes Words of Wisdom from Nat "Can't say I really enjoy fishin' much. Figure I been at it for a good 20 or 30 years now. "I reckon people are driven to do what they do for different reasons." "If you ask me, the best part about fishing is its slow pace. It gives one time to think, to reflect on past events and to plan for future ones. Oh, and it's also a great excuse to drink. Heavily." "Now, I'm not saying you need to fish for 30 years or catch every fish in the sea to become a master fisherman. I reckon you just need to be determined - determined enough to sit on your duff for hours at a time, doin' nothin'." "Fishin's fer sissies" - In Caverns of Time Nat is found in Old Hillsbrad Foothills as an uninteractable NPC. He is much younger and he has not even grown a mustache yet. He is Level 38 instead of his normal Level 45. He is found fishing at the end of the Southshore dock beside Hal McAllister. The two NPCs have some amusing conversations about Nat's vivid dreams about events that will happen in the future: Tarren Mill being overrun by the Undead, Arthas being possessed by the Lich King and killing his father, Thrall's escape from Durnholde Keep, and Archimonde being killed by "small lights". He also describes two gangsters named Tigule and Foror inventing ice cream, and eventually entering a dimensional gate. McAllister scoffs at every dream, which ironically all are to come true in real life. Some excerpts of these conversations: : : : : :* :: :: :* :: :: :* :: :: :: :: :* :: :: :* :: :: :* :: :: Each time, Hal McAllister finally answer him one the following: * * * * * * * Trivia * The name of this NPC is a reference to a Blizzard Entertainment employee named Pat Nagle (see Video Game Credits and Biography at MobyGames.com) who is rumored to share the same habits Nat Pagle has: drinking and fishing. Patch changes See also * Anglers * Fishing * Nat Pagle (faction) * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza External links ;Guides Category:Anglers Category:Fishing trainers Category:Human quest givers Category:Dustwallow Marsh NPCs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Humans